Think Again
by robinthefangirl
Summary: He was a prince, the savior during the time you needed help most, even though you had only seen him for less than ten minutes when you were 6 years old. But then, after nearly 9 years, you met again...


In this chapter, I'm focusing more on the past. You are about 5 or 6.

Also, this specific chapter takes places before Trisha Elric's death and Ed and Al's attempt to resurrect her, so both of them still have their bodies.

The day was more glorious than ever before.

Birds twittered, their medallic songs flowing into your ear. A soft gust of wind rolled by, just enough to lightly rustle the grass. The sun beamed down, not a cloud visible in the sky.

The house that stood in the grass was painted a perfect pastel shade of blue, lighter than the sky itself. It was a humble abode, surrounded by miles and miles of woods.

_And the house was on fire._

Ablaze.

Burning.

You didn't know how to exactly explain it, but in the end, it was all the same. Your home was burning up and it was as good as gone.

A masculine figure emerged staggering from the flames. He couldn't be older than 15, his chocolate brown hair messy and blue eyes wide.

"(Y/N)!" he called out, continuously running before collapsing on the ground in front of your form.

"Ashton…." you mumbled. Your wide, (e/c) hughes drifted over the charred surface that used to be your brother's left arm. "Your arm…."

"It burned." he stared up at you, tears welling up in his eyes. "M-Mom and dad still haven't made it out of the fire yet."

"W-What if they never make it out?" you asked insensitively. A lump formed in Ashton's throat.

"I…. I…." he struggled to find words, eventually giving up completely. Instead, he pulled you into a tight squeeze with his right, non burned arm. "I'm glad you were playing outside when the fire started. Thank goodness you weren't hurt."

You didn't comprehend his words, but instead stared at the burning building behind him.

"Where are we going, Ashton?" you mumbled, tugging on your brother's sleeve.

You and him were walking down a long dirt road, your (h/c) locks moving in sync with the wind. Ashton clutched his left arm.

"I'm not able to move my arm anymore, (Y/N)." he explained. "I need to get auto mail- a robotic arm." he added before you could question.

"But how are you going to get a robotic arm if your real one is still attached?" you asked, pointing to the burnt limb. Ashton remained silent for a moment.

"We have to go to the butcher first." he mumbled in reply. "I won't feel anything, though." he added when he saw your eyes well up with tears. "My nerves are already damaged."

You stared down at your own left arm, eyes wider than china plates.

A bloodcurdling scream rang in the air, causing you to harshly flinch. Hands flying to cover your ears, you sat shaking with your knees to your chest. A refreshing breeze rolled through, but you didn't seem to notice.

You froze at the sounds of footsteps, your breathing growing heavier. Tears still continued to drip down your cheeks, causing your eyes to sting.

"What's wrong?" a masculine voice asked. By the sounds of it, the speaker seemed to be a young boy.

Opening your eyes, you came in sight of a young boy that couldn't be much older than you were crouching down in front of you, his golden locks disheveled. He had striking yellow eyes that glowed with curiosity, somehow ignoring the screams of pain that continued to echo.

"T-They're hurting my brother." you stammered out. "Do you not hear his screams?"

"They're not hurting him on purpose." the boy took no time to pause after your words, as if he already knew the screams were there. "Winry told me that getting auto mail is really painful. Your brother's getting auto mail, right?" You nodded. "Well there you go."

He stood up, and enduring smile on his face.

"My name is Edward, but most people just call me Ed." he held out a hand in which you accepted.

"My name is (Y/N)."

"Cool!" Ed grinned brightly, yanking you up to your feet. His hand was warm and welcomeing, and your heart skipped a beat for unknown reasons.

You stood in front of him for a while, doing nothing but smiling and ocasionally giggling. But somehow, it seemed… right. Like all your worries were washed away and Aston was completely fine. Like you still had both your parents and like your house hadn't burned down. The sunlight that beamed down was relaxing and warming.

"Brother!" a young boy's voice called. "Brother!"

Ed whipped his head around in search of the speaker, the smile washing off his face.

"I'm over here!" he called to a hill.

Over the hill came a young boy, younger than Edward. He had relatively neat ashton hair, a plain white shirt and blue pants adorning his body.

"It's time for dinner, brother! Mom says that we need to go back home!" the boy called, his eyes locked on Edward.

"I'm coming, Al!" Ed called back before turning to you. "As you probably heard, I got to go now." Disapointment boiled in your stomach.

"Yeah," you mumbled, eyes trailing off. "I-It was nice meeting you!" you blurted. Ed grinned again.

"It was nice meeting you too!" he started to jog over to his brother. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder. "I hope I'll see you again someday!"

And that was the last time you saw Edward. For many years, at least….

Hey ya'll!

I'm super pumped to get into this series. I don't expect it to be TOO long, but ya know.

Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes!

And as always,

Stay Fabulous~


End file.
